Sanji
Sanji (サンジ, Sanji), also known as Black Foot Sanji (黒脚のサンジ, Kuro Ashi no Sanji), is a pirate and the chef of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is the fifth member of the crew and the fourth to join. Since he was born in North Blue, he is the first Straw Hat not to originate from East Blue. His dream is to find the rumoured Great Blue, which is where East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, and South Blue regions meet along with their wildlife; a chef's paradise. He has a bounty of 77,000,000 berries. Appearance Sanji is slim yet muscular, long-legged, young man with blond hair, often well-dressed, and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. For the initial part of the series, this was the left side. Due to his left eye rarely seen, many fans have questioned whether he has one at all. It was seen throughout the series (although usually very briefly and/or most likely due to animation errors). Later, after the two year timeskip, he switched his hairstyle so that it covers the right side. It also appears that Sanji's hair is less straight and scruffier after the timeskip. he does have a habit of smoking a cigarette, sometimes. His birthday is March 2nd. Among Sanji's physical traits are his distinctive eyebrows. Both form a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end. This means his face is asymmetrical with the position of his eyebrow spirals. This, however, is not fully seen due to his hairstyle. He still gets very upset if somebody, typically Zolo, mocks him over the spirals. Though, on brief occasions, Sanji's other eye was seen, the spiral was never witnessed. Before the Timeskip Sanji almost always wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and long-sleeved, buttoned shirts of varying colors, usually orange, blue or black, with or without pinstripes. His fashion changes at times, like in the Water 7 Arc where he had no suit jacket, but a black vest over an orange, pinstriped shirt. Also in the Skypiea Arc, he wears a pink dotted shirt with black knee-length pants. He also wears dress shoes, mostly for his Black Foot martial arts. These shoes are extremely durable,and were designed to increase the power of his attacks, though he can attack sufficiently without them as shown in his fight against Kuroobi. During the Straw Hats' separation, Sanji is coerced into dressing as a typical okama, complete with a wig and heavy makeup, though reverts to his usual outfit and appearance sometime after. He has also worn orange sunglasses, primarily in the Alabasta Arc. His age is 19, height is 177cm. (5'9"). After the Timeskip After the two year timeskip, Sanji now covers his right eye, shows his left eye, and has grown his hair just slightly longer. He also sports a dark goatee, and stubble on his upper lip. Both his left and right eyebrow are curled to the right. Sanji's neck has gotten thicker as well, similar to Zolo. He wears a black and yellow 3-piece suit. In Punk Hazard, he wears a full black three-piece suit. His age after 2-year timeskip is 21, height is 180cm. (5'11"). Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Nami **Zolo Roronoa **Usopp **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Gaimon *Johnny *Yosaku *Vivi Nefeltari *Karoo *Kureha *Whitebeard Pirates **Ace D. Portgaz *Nebra Nefeltari *Cricket Mombran *Hatchan *Camie *Rayleigh Silvers *Kuja **Hancock Boa *Ivankov Emporio *Jimbei *Fukaboshi Family *Drip (imposter counterpart) Neutral *Ghin Rivals *Zolo Roronoa Enemies *Krieg Pirates *Krieg Don *Arlong *Wapol *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Galdino *Bellamy *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall *Eneru *Foxy *Lucci Rob *Moria Gecko *Impostor Straw Hat Pirates **Demalo Black **Manjaro **Chocolat **Mounblutain **Drip **Nora Gitsune **Cocoa **Turco *Caribou Abilities and Powers History Synopsis Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:North Blue Region Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Chefs Category:Baratie Category:Baratie Chefs Category:Smokers Category:Cigarette Smokers Category:Perverts Category:Martial Artists Category:Haki Users